Meeting You
by LiveLaughandLoveForever
Summary: Max is a regular human and Fang is an Avian-American. They don’t know each other. Fang is already at the School while Max is kidnapped from her loving home and taken to the School where they meet. Will Max be an Avian-American too? T cause i'm perinoid.
1. Torn Apart

**AN: Max is a regular human and Fang is an Avian-American. They don't know each other. Fang is already at the School while Max is kidnapped from her loving home and taken to the School where they meet. Will Max be an Avian-American too? Will they meet Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy and form the Flock? I don't want to admit it but I don't own Maximum Ride. =[ But I wish I did.**

**Chapter 1: Torn Apart  
**  
**Max P.O.V.  
**I was shoved into a cell. As i fell to the ground, I looked to my left to the cell beyond. A boy, well teenager more like it, around my age was looking at my worriedly. Why was he staring at me and why did he look so familiar, but I shouldn't care and I didn't. I was just ripped from my family by those creatures; I think they were called Erasers. I probably would never see my family again. I started to have flashbacks of me being taken away form my family, the good times, and the bad times. I broke down in sobs, cried myself into a ball, and cried myself to sleep.

**Fang P.O.V  
**I watched as I saw a girl, well teenager more like it, about my age was shoved into the cell right next to mine. As she fell, she glanced at me. She was beautiful I have to admit. Then she looked down with glazed eyes, curled into a ball and sobbed. I realized what she had been through and I felt my fain all over again and remembering how i was taken too, but for some reason it didn't feel as bad with the girl next to my cell. Then it hit me, she looked Familiar to me but I had no idea where I saw here before, but I had to find out sooner or later.


	2. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry to keep you guys waiting. I just haven't had the time to write with a busy summer and the new school year. I really am sorry, but your waiting has been rewarded. I will post the next chapter very soon. Thanks for the reviews and please write more and I would like for you to write your opinions about any of my stories I write. Ok? Thanks again. Fly on. **

**~Mackenzie Ride**


	3. Making Friends

**AN: I don't own Maximum Ride. Just to remind you all. :D**

**Chapter 2: Making Friends**

**Max P.O.V.**

I woke up; blinking my eyes, thinking what happened yesterday was a dream/nightmare. But to my horror it all really happened. I was in the same dark and damp cell that I was shoved into. I felt hot tears stream down my face, remembering the horrible things that happened yesterday. No, I had to stay strong. I had to keep being the same, strong, independent Max that I have always been. I never let my guard down and let others see how I week I am without anyone for support. I pushed myself to the side of the cell and leaned against it. I sighed and leaned my head against the bars that connected two cells together. Right as I closed my eyes I heard someone speak.

"Are you ok?" a male voice shook me from my thought. My eyes snapped open and twisted my body so I could see in the sell beyond. It was that dark haired I thought I recognized yesterday. He had a dark olive completion with black hair and beautiful, black as onyx, eyes that you could get lost in forever. Wait, did I say beautiful? Scratch that, they were just plain black eyes. Nothing special about them. Snap out of it girl. Ummmm…I didn't want him to think I gawking, so I replied.

"Yea, I'm fine. I've been better though.' I said the last part to myself and I didn't think he would be able to hear me. But by the expression on his face told me that he herd it.

"By the way, my name's Maximum Ride, but everyone calls me Max." I said before he could say anything sympathetic.

"I'm Fang," He replied. Strange name. I thought. Wonder how he got it.

As if he knew what I was thinking, he said, "My real name's Nick, but I prefer Fang over Nick. Plus that's what everyone called me, all of my friends I mean."

"At least I'm not the only one with a strange name." I replied smiling. Just being around Fang made me feel good and comfortable. I knew we would become great friends.


End file.
